


It's the end now

by Nathanaelixir



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Multi, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathanaelixir/pseuds/Nathanaelixir
Summary: Je me purge d'Endgame en écrivant des trucs courts qui me trainent dans la tête.(Le titre est une ref au dernier episode de Supernatural. J'avais plus d'idees. )





	It's the end now

**Author's Note:**

> Beaucoup trop de scenes stony alors hop, du stony.

Tony n'as pas voulu venir pour travailler sur la machine de Scott. Sur l'espoir de l'Humanité. Tu te sens mal, t'as l'air d'un con dans la voiture, tu repars bredouille et personne ne parle dans le véhicule. Ça te donnerai presqu'envie de tout peter mais c'est le rôle d'Hulk ça, tout casser. Et puis faudrait pas avoir un accident de voiture à la Howard Stark. Un vrai cette fois. C'est bon, tout le monde sait que tu ne vas pas bien. Nat te regarde comme si t'allait te casser. Mais c'est le monde qui est cassé hein. Foutu, aucune chance. Tony n'acceptera pas de perdre ce qu'il a. Et c'est normal, il a ce dont il a toujours voulu, ce que t'aurais aimé avoir aussi si t'avais pas foncé dans la mer et finis en glacier, pour qui tu te prend à lui demander de tout risquer ? Il est heureux alors qu'il n'a pas pu l'etre avec les Avengers que t'as fait eclater. Bravo Captain, t'as encore fait foirer la mission. C'est pas la première fois. T'as déjà perdu Bucky et Peggy avant, tu peux bien perdre quelqu'un d'autre ? Il ne viendra pas, Tony est avec Pepper hein ? Pepper qu'il aime plus que toi de toute façon. Il l'a dit. Et puis meme s'il t'a donné son coeur il y a cinq ans, qu'il se l'est litteralement arraché de la poitrine pour te le coller sur le torse en pleurant avant de tomber, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Rien. Rien à part qu'il te deteste et c'est un peu ta faute et il ne viendra pas. Alors t'avais son coeur dans les mains et tu lui as rendu gentiment, parce que tu t'es dit que ca pourrait etre utile à sa survie et que t'y tiens encore un peu, plus qu'il ne tient à la tienne sûrement. Et putain ca fait mal, mais qu'est ce que t'y peux ? Voilà, rentre chez toi et soit triste mais pas amer parce que c'est à lui de l'être. Retourne faire le psy avec les gens qui restent alors que c'est toi qui en a besoin. Dis toi qu'avec un peu de chance il changera d'avis, garde un espoir peté dans la tête comme le souvenir d'un joli rêve que t'as fait une fois, meme si tu te souviens pas en avoir jamais fait, et vis avec le monde et les morts sur la conscience pendant que tu vis encore.


End file.
